The Other Snake Lord
by Akatsukilover2010
Summary: WARNING: HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS! Well Voldy is gone and Harry can relax now. Or can he? Orochimaru is going to take revenge on Voldy's death and Naruto is there to help! Couples inside. Slight AU.
1. Relax? Ha! No!

The Other Snake Lord

A/N: This is a new story I made inspired by the 7th Harry Potter book. So **MAJOR** spoilers here. And I made changes to the 7th book storyline. Ya know, made things that I dislike into things I like. So here ya go!

Disclamier: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto T-T

Thanks to Digitalcat17, my betta reader D

Couples: HarryxGinny, RonxHermione, LupinxTonks, NarutoxHinata, NejixTenten, SasukexSakura, ShikaxIno, TsunadexJiraiya, KabutoxShizune

* * *

"This is so annoying," Ron wined as they climbed the spiral staircase up the headmaster's office. "I mean McGonagall takes over as the headmaster and makes us finish our 7th year but she makes us come early?!" 

"Come off it, Ron! We'll only be here for a few hours then we can go back until school starts," Hermione sighed.

"She didn't make Fred and George retake their 7th year," Rom mumbled.

"Oh really, Ron? I heard from Fred himself that they ARE coming to finish their 7th year."

"WHAT!?"

"Under the condition they could sell their joke shop products out of the Common Room."

"Gits…"

---

Harry opened the door to McGonagall's office, to the shocking site of a very large um…chested Japanese woman and two 17-looking Japanese kids.

The woman had long blond hair tied into pigtails with hazel eyes. In the center of her forehead was a purple diamond shaped birthmark. She was dressed in a green over coat with a gray shirt under it with a navy colored belt. Her pants where blue and came to the middle of her lower legs. She and the other two had no shoes on.

The girl with her had short pink hair and she had green eyes. The girl wore a red headband with a metal plate was tied onto it. She had on a red sleeveless zip up shirt with pink arm warms on her elbows, a pink shirt like thing strapped around her gray shorts, and on her lower legs where shin guards.

The boy had spiky blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. His headband, which was black, was tied around his forehead with flowing ties in the end. His outfit was a black jacket that had orange sides and orange pants.

Next to McGonagall was a guilty looking Snape, the scar on his neck glimmering in the light.

"Professor?" Harry asked.

"Oh Potter, Weasley, Granger. Good. Please, sit," she said in an exhausted voice. With a flick of her wand she conjured 3 chairs. She pushed a tin of biscuits toward them. They took one, knowing if they didn't the tired looking woman would snap at them.

"Now I bet your wondering why I called you here during your holiday," McGonagall said. Ron mumbled something and Hermione stepped on his foot. "Well I just was told by Severus some news I believe you should know." She glanced at Snape in a "go-on-tell-them" way.

Snape cleared his throat, unwilling to look at anyone. "Well, besides Death Eaters…the Dark Lord had another person working for him…well I suppose 'with him' would be a better phrase. And now we've learned that word has reached him that his partner has fallen and he wants to get revenge on his murder." Hermione gasped.

"Who could it possible be?!" she asked.

"I'll answer that," the blonde woman said. "His name is Orochimaru. He is a legendary Sannin where I'm from. He, like your You-Know-Who, is looking for a way to become immortal and will do anything to get it."

Harry and Hermione where shocked. Ron… "Who the bloody hell are you? …And are those real?"

Snape and McGonagall smacked themselves in the head, the pink haired girl shook her head, Harry was snickering, the blonde boy was on the floor from laughing so hard and Hermione and the woman looked like they would kill him.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION YOU SNOT NOSED KID, I AM TSUNADE, FIFTH HOKAGE OF KONOHA! LEARN SOME RESPECT!" She smacked him so hard he fell off his chair.

"Weasley…please. Shut up," McGonagall begged but Ron was out cold. "I should have done introductions earlier…well you know Tsunade now. This is her apprentice, Haruno Sakura and that is Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage in training."

"Oh I know about the Hokage!" Hermione said. "They're the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves! A ninja village in Japan!"

"So…I have to fight…again?" Harry asked.

"Sadly yes, Potter. But you'll have help. The whole Order is on your side and we have Tsunade's village, the Sand village and the Water village! We have more then enough. Plus there are going to be about 12 ninja's pretending to be students and there are going to be guards from both the Order and some of the villages. So don't worry!"

"Right…can I talk to Professor Snape outside?"

---

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!?" Harry yelled at Snape. Said man refused to look Harry in the eyes and there is a great chance he would never do it again.

"I didn't think that he would be looking for revenge Potter!" Snape snapped.

"WELL HE IS! I THOUGHT I WAS DONE! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT ANYMORE!" Snape started to pace back and forward.

"I'll help you. I guess it's the least I could do."

"Fine!"

"Fine."


	2. So who's gonna help?

The Other Snake Lord

A/N: I forgot to say that there will be AsumaxKurenai and ObitoxRin in this too

Thanks to digitalcat17, Link Fangirl01 , and ACTION NARUTO LOVER for reviewing :D

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto -sob-

* * *

When they returned to the Burrow, Harry went straight to the room he was sharing with Ron without saying hello to anyone.

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny asked Ron and he explained what had happened.

Ginny sighed. "Great. Another snake loving freak that wants to destroy us all."

"OH THE FUN!!!" Fred yelled from the back yard. With a 'pop' Fred and George where in the kitchen. "Imagine if you will, a HUGE ASS SNAKE!" He clapped his hands together. "BOOM! We're dead."

"That's brilliant," George said, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. The girls were glaring at them but Ron was laughing.

"Imagine if you will," Ginny said through gritted teeth, "an 18 year old boy who thought his troubles where over just to learn they've just started." The twins looked at each other.

"Nah can't see it," they said together.

---

"Ok lookie here," George said. He was sitting on the end of Harry's bed and was holding a bunch of files. Fred was sitting on Ron's bed with said red head while Hermione and Ginny where leaning up against whatever bed their boyfriend was on. "Here are the profiles of the guards and the new students of the ninja people…I wish I was a ninja."

"Wicked," Fred agreed.

"Anyways let's start with the students, then." He quickly read through them all. "Ok they're all 17 and they're all Jounin…whatever that means. Only this Ino and Sakura are Medics and this Naruto person is Hokage-in-training…whatever that means. Ok names!

"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Sai, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, and Tenten.

"Rock Lee…HAHAHAHA LOOK AT THIS PICTURE!!!" George showed the picture of Lee and they all laughed. Even Harry cracked a smile.

After everyone stopped laughing, Fred, with files the same as George started his. What was odd was along with the normal folders some where black with red clouds.

"These look cooler. Let's start here." When Fred moved to them there was a note on the first folder. "Ah! Let me read!

'To whom it may concern,

The following people are, I repeat, ARE on our sides but at one time they where a group of S-ranked criminals in the Bingo book. We have recently discovered that Orochimaru had given every member a cursed seal (to later be explained) and that is what led to their horrible crimes.

Thank you.'

"That is WICKED!" Fred said happily, opening the folders and rifling through. "It just gives names…oh well. Ok there is Deidara, Uchiha Itachi, Zetsu, Hoshigaki Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, …ok this may take me a minute. Um…Aka….sun…a no Sasori. Yeah. Akasun no Sasori, and Uchiha Obito AKA Tobi. I like that name. Tobi.

"Ok the normal not cool murdering people are, Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Jiraiya, Sarutobi Asuma, Sarutobi Kurenai, Rin, Shizune, and Yakushi Kabuto. It says that Kabuto left Orochimaru about a year ago because he was running for his life.

Well that's the guards. I like the ex-evil people personally."

"That's bloody brilliant!" Ron said.


	3. Tobi and Kabuto

The Other Snake Lord

A/N: Woot chapter 3!!

Thanks to grumpywinter for reviewing!! And Digitalcat17 for being my beta reader :D

Disclamer: If I owned Harry Potter, Snape, Lupin, Tonks, and Fred wouldn't have died and if I owned Naruto, Sasuke wouldn't be an ass.

* * *

"Bored…bored…bored…" George sighed, leaning on the table.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but with the shop closed for now I WANT to be in school!" Fred said.

"MOM! FRED'S SICK!"

"Shut up!"

With a 'whoosh' 6 owls came into the kitchen and dropped official looking letters on the table.

"Brilliant. School letters!"

---

"RON!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed. "HEAD BOY! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!!!" Ron tried to squirm out of his mother's squeeze.

Harry had been made Quidditch captain and Hermione and Ron where named Head Boy and Girl.

"Oh you all need to be rewarded! What do you want me to get!? I need to go to get your books always!!"

---

"Ok we need to be looking for a man with spiky black hair and an eye patch and another man with white hair pulled back in a ponytail with glasses," Mr. Weasley said when they got onto Platform 9 and ¾.

"Oh there is the black haired guy," Lupin pointed out. They walked up to him. "Are you Uchiha Obito?" Obito smiled and nodded.

"Hello. You must be Lupin-san. Please call me Tobi," Obito said in a bow.

"Nice to meet you. This is Arthur Weasley, his wife Molly, their children Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. And this is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter," Lupin introduced.

"Weasley-san, Mrs. Weasley-san, Weasley-kun x 3, Weasley-chan, Granger-san, Potter-kun."

"Ok, ok, ok! Enough with this 'san' and 'kun' stuff!" George said.

"Yeah dude. There are 4 Weasleys. It's too confusing," Fred agreed.

"Um…George-kun? Fred-kun? Ron-kun? Ginny-chan?" Tobi asked.

"Fine." Tobi smiled.

"Now where is your partner?" Lupin asked.

"Oh Kabuto-san!" With a 'pop' Kabuto was there.

"Hello. I'm Yakushi Kabuto. Pleasure," he said as he bowed.

---

As the train took off they moved to look for a free compartment. It was going to be weird without everyone there since all their friends graduated.

"Ok here we go!" Fred said happily. They loaded their things into the room and Hermione and Ron left to do their duties.

"So Harry, like your new owl mum got you?" Fred asked. Harry nodded. Nothing could replace Hedwig but Star was a good owl and took a liking to Harry right away.

"Oh an owl? You have an owl?" Tobi asked.

"Owl? Ha owls are only second best to a Crumple-Horned Snorkack," said an airy voice and Luna Lovegood walked in.

"What's that?" Tobi asked.

"No idea," everyone else said.

---

Later on when Ron and Hermione came back, Hermione decided she wanted to know something.

"Um…Mr. Yakushi?" she asked.

"Kabuto."

"Kabuto…I was wondering…why where you running for your life from Orochimaru?" Everyone but Luna (who had no idea what was going on) looked at her.

"Ah…well its simple really. He was going to hurt someone who I cared very deeply for and I tried to stop him, in secret of course. Orochimaru would have slit my throat if he knew. But he figured it out and I knew if I didn't leave I would have died."

"You're just like old Snape!" Fred said.

"Yup! Turned to the side of good to protect a loved one!" George said. Harry glared at them and they shut it.

"Tell me, did ya get the girl?"

"Yup," Kabuto grinned.

"Ok a little different then Snapy."


	4. The Sorting

The Other Snake Lord

A/N: ...nothing much to say...

Disclamer: I don't own them yet but I'm saving up :D

* * *

When they reached the castle there was a man with slicked back sliver hair and another man with his whole face wrapped up at the gates.

"That is Hidan-san and Kakuzu-san," Tobi whispered to the kids. Fred and George saw Hidan's scythe.

"Wicked," they both said.

---

Inside the Great Hall there was a guard at each table. At the Hufflepuff table it was a woman with short brown hair and two red marks on her cheeks. At the Gryffindor table there was a man with short spiky sliver hair and a navy blue mask covering half his face. Over at Slytherin was a man with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and at Ravenclaw was a woman with short black hair.

"That's Rin-chan, my girlfriend, Kakashi-tame, my best friend, Itachi-san, my cousin, and Shizune-san, Kabuto's girlfriend and Tsunade-sama's right hand woman," Tobi whispered. "We need to guard the doors. Later!"

---

Snape took McGonagall's place as being second in command at Hogwarts and it was now his job to do the sorting. After all the new first years, McGonagall made an announcement but Snape didn't move.

"Welcome back," she said in a light tone. She did the normal speech about the rules that Mr. Flitch had placed down about pranks and things of that sort.

"Now on a more serious note. Now that You-Know-Who is gone, we've learned that he had a friend, a ninja in Japan by the name of Orochimaru, who wants revenge. So members of some ninja villages have come to help and there are 12 new students from the village came to practice magic while the rest will act as guards as well as members from the Order of the Phoenix. Now for their sorting."

The doors opened and 12 new kids walked in. Snape took out an extra list and begin to read names.

"Uzumaki, Naruto," he said. The blonde boy with the brilliant blue eyes eagerly sat down on the stool. Before Snape even placed the hat on his head it called out,

"GRYFFINDOR!" There was polite clapping and Naruto hopped down to join that table.

"Haruno, Sakura." The girl with pink hair and green eyes sat down where Naruto just was.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled.

"Sai." A boy with black and black eyes sat.

"Slytherin!"

"Yamanaka, Ino." The girl with her long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and ice blue eyes sat.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Nara, Shikamaru." A boy with spiky brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and dark brown eyes went up to be sorted.

"Oh my what a brain! I say Ravenclaw!"

"Akimichi, Choji." The fat boy with messy brown hair, beady back eyes, and red swirls on each cheek went to the stool.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Hyuuga, Hinata." A very shy looking girl with pale eyes and long navy hair went up.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Inuzuka, Kiba." A boy with messy black hair, black eyes, a red strip on each cheek, and a little dog went up.

"Gryffindor!"

"YAHOO!" he yelled and ran to the table.

"Aburame, Shino," Snape called. A quite looking boy with spiky brown hair and black sunglasses went up.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat yelled.

"Hyuuga, Neji." A boy with long brown hair that was loosely tied in the back and pale eyes went up.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Rock, Lee."

"YES! I SHALL BE SORTED WITH THE FIRE OF YOUTH!!" Lee yelled and ran up.

"Gryffindor!"

"I AM IN THE SAME HOUSE AS NARUTO-KUN! I WILL BE THE BEST GRYFFINDOR I CAN BE AND IF I FAIL I'LL DO 1,000 LAPS AROUND THE CASTLE!"

"That's ENOUGH, Mr. Rock," Snape said in a cool voice.

"YES SNAPE-SENSEI! MAY YOUTH BE WITH YOU!" and Lee went to the Gryffindor table.

"Tenten," Snape called. The last girl had brown eyes and brown hair that was wrapped into two buns on either side of her head. She look embarrassed at what Lee just did.

"Hufflepuff!"


	5. Class

The Other Snake Lord

A/N: yeah...I'm tired...are you tired?

Thanks to GaaraRoxmySox, KunoichiruleALL, and grumpywinter for reviewing!

Disclamer: ...-sobs-

* * *

"FELLOW GRYFFINDORS! AREN'T YOU EXICTED! POISONS CLASS!" Lee yelled. No one was excited for poisons. Snape has re-taken the job, to his dismay. McGonagall hadn't told them who had taken the DADA job. 

The dungeon doors slammed open and a grumpy Snape walked in followed by someone who sounded and looked like Lee.

"YOUTHFUL SEVERUS! SPENDING ALL THIS TIME IN THIS DARK DUNGEON HAS MADE YOU QUITE PALE! YOU NEED TO SPEND YOUR YOUTHFUL TIME IN THE SUN! …LEE!" Gai yelled.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE! LOOK AT YOU! IN RED AND BLACK! SO UN-YOUTHFUL!" Gai sobbed. Suddenly he got happy. "BUT THAT MEANS YOU ARE BRAVE! GOOD GOING!"

"THANK YOU, GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SESNSEI!" They hugged and there was a magical sunset and a wave crashing on a beach.

"I WILL HAVE **NONE** OF THAT IN MY CLASSROOM!" Snape screamed.

They parted with happy tears.

"Students this is Gai. He will be down here as a guard today." Gai gave a thumbs-up and his teeth went 'ping', making everyone but Lee shiver.

"This isn't going to be pleasant," George whispered to Fred. Then they started planning a way to make Gai feel…welcome. (A/N: I love Gai but this is gonna be funny.)

---

Everyone sat in Defense the Dark Arts, waiting for whatever teacher they would have.

"Welcome!" a familiar voice said and Lupin came down from the office. "As most of you know my name is Professor Lupin and this," he pointed to the man with very long blonde hair in the back of the room. His hair was in half up half down and his bangs covered one eye but the one showing was a bright blue "is today's guard, Deidara."

"Nice to meet you, yeah!" Deidara said.

"Today I thought we would have a practice duel, like what you did in the DA for those who where members. Now everyone up." Everyone stood up. With a flick of his wand all the desks moved to the back of the room. "Now Deidara and I will show you what to do."

Deidara and Lupin faced each other. The blonde was having trouble holding on to his newly required wand and Lupin had to show him how to do it.

"There we go. Now on the count of 3 we both try to stun each other at the same time and see who's faster. 1...2...3!"

"_Stupefy!_" they both cried but Deidara waved his wand funny and it back fired and he got hit with Lupin's spell plus his own.

"That was SO NOT artist, yeah!" Deidara said.

---

"Let's see…Mr. Potter. Mr. Uzumaki. You give it a go," Lupin said.

Naruto smirked.

"Alright. Let's go!" Naruto said happily.

"Now…1…2…3!" Lupin said.

"_Stupefy!_" they both yelled but Harry was quicker.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Lee sobbed. Naruto growled.

"This is gonna start something fun," Fred said as he flicked his wand to make bubbles float around.


	6. Naruto's idea and detention

The Other Snake Lord

A/N: I'm bored...

Thanks to GaaraRoxmySox, children-ofthe-korn66, and The Three Stoogies for reviewing!!

Disclamer: Did you hear they're making a Hogwarts encyclopedia? h t t p / w w w . t h e - l e a k y - c a u l d r o n . o r g / 2 0 0 7 / 7 / 2 4 / b i g - n e w s - n a m e - o f - c h a r a c t e r - g i v e n - r e p r i e v e - s t a t e d - b y -j o - s a y s - s h e - w i l l - w r i t e- h o g w a r t s - e n c y c l o p e d i a  
Just remove the spaces.

* * *

"DAMN THAT POTTER-TEME! UPSHOWING ME!" Naruto yelled in the Common Room when Harry had gone to bed.

"NARUTO-KUN! RELAX!" Lee yelled.

"Naruto! You new at magic! He's been at it for 8 years and defected Voldmort! You can't beat him!" Sakura tried to talk some sense into him.

"Ha! I could have beaten you, Naruto! You suck!" Kiba said and Akamaru barked.

"WHAT?! YOU AND ME NOW DOG BREATH!"

"Fine."

"OK!" Lee said. "1…2…3 GO!"

"_Stupefy!_" Naruto got his ass kicked.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Lee sobbed. Naruto groaned into the carpet.

"I don't have time for this! I need to train to get stronger to get Sasuke back!"

"I think you need to train your magic, loser!" Kiba laughed. Naruto smiled into the carpet.

"Oh Sakura-chan…"

(1 minute later)

"_Stupefy!_"

"HAHA NARUTO GOT HIS ASS KICKED BY A GIRL!!!!!" Kiba was howling with laughter.

Naruto looked up at and saw the bulletin board and saw a poster for quidditch tryouts.

"THAT'S IT! I'll beat Potter-teme at his own game!"

"This is gonna end but bad," Sakura mumbled and went up to bed.

---

A few weeks later in poisons class, Naruto was glaring at Harry and snickering to himself.

"Remember, your poison should be a rose color," Snape said in a very dull voice.

"Rose…" Sakura and Hermione mumbled. Hermione had discovered that Sakura was going to be good rival. After every class Snape had a pounding headache from those two.

'BOOM!' Since Naruto wasn't paying attraction to his poison he but in too much of some ingraining and exploded.

"50 points and dentition tonight, Uzumaki," Snape sighed. Harry snickered. "YOU TOO POTTER!"

"But…!" Harry started.

"Quite!"

---

"Welcome," Snape mumbled later that night.

"What do you want us to do?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to assist me in organizing my stores. That useless blob Slughorn messed them up."

"Assist?" Harry asked.

"Yes Mr. Potter do you need a dictionary to look up the word?" Harry didn't respond.

---

"AG!" Naruto yelled as he spilled some nasty smelling liquid. Snape sighed and pointed his wand at it and it fixed itself.

"Please Uzumaki, don't drop EVERYTHING!" Naruto mumbled something in Japanese. "ENGLISH!"

"R-right. Sorry sensei…"

"Why do you call him that?" Harry asked.

"Really," Snape agreed.

"It means teacher in my language," Naruto mumbled.

"To pass the time tell us about where you came from and maybe that will KEEP YOU FROM BREAKING MY THINGS! Some of this stuff is REALLY hard to come by!"

"Um…ok…"

"No!" Harry said. "I want to know about this cursed seal thing." Naruto sighed.

"The cursed seal is something Orochimaru developed. It gives the person a burst of power on two levels. The first level activates when you're low on charka…"

"Oh what?"

"Charka is the life source we all have in us. It's the thing inside that enables you to do magic and for ninja's to perform Jutsu. It just depends how you release it but using it in Jutsu makes you low on charka and magic doesn't.

"Now back to what I was SAYING POTTER-TAME! It activates when you're low on charka. Your body gets covered with the symbol that the seal is designed in. And if that still doesn't do it level 2 activates and you turn into this monster like creature and your skin changes to the color that your charka is."

"Wow…that's ama…" Harry was cut off by a throat-ripping scream.


	7. Attacked

The Other Snake Lord

A/N: Sorry for the mini-delay. I've been busy. Happy August!

Thanks to midorimoon for reviewing. Come on people! More reviews!!!

Disclamer: WHY?!

* * *

All 3 of them ran down the hall to where they heard the scream but there was no one in site.

"This…can't be good," Snape mumbled.

---

Luna was pushed into the nearest broom closet with a young man who has his hand wrapped tightly around her neck.

The man had blueish black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a loose white shirt and black glove like things. He had high blue pants with a purple rope belt and a sword sticking out of the back.

Luna tried saying something but she couldn't.

"Tell me girl, where is the boy?" Luna let out a wheeze and tried reaching for her wand but the boy slapped her hand away. He pulled out the wand and threw it out of reach. "I SAID, WHERE IS THE BOY?!"

"W-what boy?" Luna wheezed. The boy slammed her head against the wall.

"Don't play dumb with me, Ravenclaw girl. Ravenclaws are smart, so I know you know who I'm talking about!"

"You w-work for that o-other snake guy…"

"No shit. Now tell me where he is."

"Make me." The boy growled and his eyes turned crimson.

"Don't mess with me!" His grip tightened. "Do you know how meaningless your life is to me? I could snap your neck right now and not have a care in the world. You're not the only friend of Harry Potter in this school. I could kill you right here and get one of them. Maybe they will talk and stop wasting my time."

"You w-won't get to him. H-he always h-has someone with h-his and I-itachi s-sleeps in h-his d-dorm." The boy's hand loosened.

"Itachi? Uchiha Itachi?"

"That's right." The boy growled.

He didn't know Itachi was there. Shouldn't he be doing…Akatsuki stuff? What was going on?! A family murdering basted like him helping? Wouldn't Tsunade arrest him if he showed his face? Something was going on.

The boy let go and with a puff of smoke was gone. Luna smiled before passing out.


	8. Quidditch tryouts

The Other Snake Lord

A/N: There was a comment made by sasusakugrrl4lyf about the chapters being kind of short. And I know this one is short also. But I promise they'll get longer! I've also decided there will be another couple in this story but you'll have to wait and see who it will be cause I don't want to give anything away.

Thanks to Link Fangirl0,avatarnarutobleach, GaaraRoxmySox, sasusakugrrl4lyf, and grumpywinter for their reviews!!!

Reviews make me happy!! So...do it! I would love your suggestions and I'll TRY to add them in but I can't promise. But no flames...I haven't gotten one yet...just saying.

Disclaimer: The closest I'll ever be to owning Naruto and Harry Potter is by buying books and movies and all that stuff.

* * *

Everyone heard of the attack on Luna. Almost all the shinobi where pretty sure it was Uchiha Sasuke, to Sakura and Naruto's despair. Kisame could tell Itachi was hurting bad on the inside but was as cool as a cucumber on the outside. 

But Naruto pushed all that out of his mind for the day for it was Quidditch tryouts and he needed all his energy to be focused on outshining Harry at his own game.

---

There where a lot of spectators at the Gryffindor tryouts…as in all of Naruto's friends came to watch him.

"GO NARUTO-KUN! LET YOUR YOUTH HELP YOU FLY!" Lee yelled. Hinata was blushing. She wanted to wish Naruto luck but was too nervous.

"Ok…" Harry started, trying to ignore Lee's yelling. "As you know there is no need for a seeker. Now I want everyone who is trying out for beater over there. Keeper over there. And chaser there."

Fred and George where annoyed that they had to re-try out for their old spots on the team but Harry said it was only fair and that not even Ron or Ginny where assured their old spots.

Naruto stood next to Ginny in line for chaser. Everyone else where a lot younger so Naruto was sure he would get the spot on the team even though he had less practice.

"Ok I want…" Harry started, "Fred and George to start as beaters. Cullen you go as keeper. And…I want Penhaligon, Uzumaki, and Vizzini us as chasers. I'll be down here watching you closely and when I blow the whistle I want you to come back down. Tomorrow I'll have the new team posted in the common room. Now…go!"

They all kicked off and flew into the air…

---

Naruto was very nervous. He thought he did ok. But he wasn't so sure…

Kiba was barking with laughter. "Naruto…oh my god! You where so funny flying on that broom! I thought I was going to wet my pants!"

"Kiba!" Sakura yelled and smacked him clear across the room.

"NARUTO-KUN DID VERY WELL!" Lee said proudly.

"Yeah and an academy student does very well on A-ranked missions!" Kiba laughed.

Just then Harry walked into the common room and placed the list on the board.

Naruto was there before the pin was placed in it.

**Gryffindor Quidditch Team**

Everyone did a great job but some did better then others.

Good luck next year to those who failed to make the cut but remember, you may be called upon as a backup.

To those who made the team, your uniforms are in the Gryffindor locker room on the Quidditch pitch.

First practice is this Saturday right after breakfast.

_Harry Potter_

Chasers – Ginny Weasley, Naruto Uzumaki, and Collin Nix

Keeper – Ronald Weasley

Beaters – Fred and George Weasley

Seeker – Harry Potter (team captain)

Naruto gaped at the piece of paper. "I…did…it…I DID IT! I MADE THE TEAM! I'M A CHASER! I DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT!!!"

"Potter has to be on crack…" Kiba growled. "Come on Akamaru. Let's sniff around the dorm for drugs!"

"Bark, bark!"


	9. Hostage?

The Other Snake Lord

A/N: This is a little longer then the others. Its gonna get better now cause I wanted to save my supprise for after their break.

Thanks to avatarnarutobleach and Altais for reviewing!

Disclamer: I saw OotP 3 times!!!

* * *

The weather was growing colder and Christmas break was coming fast. All the shinobi where extremely happy to be going home for a few weeks, especially Sasori because he wasn't use to the cold climate for England.

"It's too cold, it's too cold, IT'S TOO FUCKING COLD!" Sasori hissed, wrapped up in 5 layers of cloths as he sat in the Gryffindor changing room.

"What's the matter with you, our red-headed brother?" George asked.

"I'm from a extremely hot and dry desert climate back home. We don't have winter. We don't have snow. And for good reasons! This is horrible!"

"Cheer up, mate!" Fred said. "We just kicked Slytherins's ass!" Sasori rolled his eyes. He KNEW that he would have been in Slytherin if he were a student so he didn't really hate them, especially since Sai was in that house and they had the same views on art, unlike that silly Deidara who had the most stupid views on the subject.

"Ag I can't wait to go home and get some ramen!" Naruto sighed happily.

Suddenly the tent opened up and a happy Tonks walked in.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks said as she walked into the tent.

"BLOODY HELL TONKS!" Ron screamed, trying to cover himself up even though there was no point for he was wearing underwear and a shirt. Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Good job everyone! Doing well Sassy?" Tonks asked Sasori.

"I TOLD YOU IF YOU CALLED ME THAT AGAIN I WOULD TURN YOU INTO A PUPPET! I always wanted a wizard puppet!" Sasori growled under his many layers of cloths.

"Your funny, Sassy. Really. Well I better be off."

---

She walked out of the tent to meet Remus and Severus.

"Did you tell him about the message we got?" Snape asked.

"No…" Tonks sighed. "All it said is that they have a hostage. We donno if they're shinobi or wizard. Plus no one is missing anyone so it may just be a trap to try and get someone there to ACUTALLY take a hostage!"

"I agree with Dora," Remus said. Snape snorted.

"Course you do! Well…I suppose it's best to keep this information to ourselves…for now."

---

"AGG IT'S SO NICE TO BE BACK IN THE WARMTH!" Sasori said happily after they made sure the kids where safe at home for Christmas.

"You're so weak," Sai said. "Be a man! Or is that not possible cause from my point of view you have no penis."

Sasori, though having a liking for Sai, wanted to KILL him right now but Deidara stopped him and made him go home.

"Wait! We need to tell Tsunade-sama about the hostage message!" Sasori said.

"_Itachi _willtell Tsunade-sama about the message, penis-less wonder. You tell Gaara-sama," Sai told him.

---

"A hostage?" Tsunade asked. "Well who is it?!" McGonagall and Snape where called to Konoha because of the news, to Snape's dismay.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Itachi told her. "But we don't know who it is. None of our men are missing nor are any of our friends left in their villages."

"We don't have any missing people either, Tsunade," McGonagall told her.

"Maybe… do you think…Itachi, maybe it's Sasuke?" Snape and McGonagall looked at the elder Uchiha. They all knew about Sasuke and what he did.

"Sasuke? Why would he be a hostage?" Itachi asked.

"Maybe he tried to betray Orochimaru and got caught?"

"Sasuke desires revenge and power more then anything. That wouldn't make sense."

"Well Orochimaru wants his body for the Sharingan. Maybe…"

"No! It makes no sense! Even so, why would they send a hostage note Hokage-sama? If he betrayed Orochimaru, he would have killed Sasuke on the spot. And _if _he did take him prisoner, why would he send a note to us? Sasuke cut all ties from the village. Orochimaru knows we would never try to save him."

"You wouldn't go to save your own brother?" Snape asked.

"He doesn't want to be saved and he doesn't even think he needs saving, even though he does. Naruto knows this more then anyone. Plus if I myself went, Sasuke would try to kill me and wouldn't let me explain. It's useless, Snape-san. It's up to Sasuke now."


	10. SASUKE!

The Other Snake Lord

A/N: I know this chapter is super short but it kicks it off for the long chapters.

Thanks to avatarnarutobleach for reviewing!

Disclamer: Clearly I don't own it!

* * *

Tsunade told them that nothing would be done about this hostage thing because she agreed that it was just a trap…a poorly executed trap.

Snape and McGonagall decided to take a look around the village before going home.

"I don't like this…" Snape said. "The enemy is not THAT stupid! They know that we would know that no one is missing."

"What do you suggest, Severus?" McGonagall asked.

"I…don't know," he sighed. But something was bothering Snape and he knew it wouldn't go away until he found out what was wrong.

---

Harry and Naruto where paired together in Poisons, to their dismay.

"You're cutting that wrong," Harry said. "And what is that your using to cut it with?!"

"I am not and it's a kunai knife!" Naruto snapped.

"It's better to squish it with the flat side of a silver dagger! Not a…kunai thing!"

"Who says?!" Harry took out his copy of advanced poison making and showed him the Half-Blood Prince's instructions on cutting roots and explaining how to get the juices out best.

"Who cares?! I'll do it my way."

"You may be able to afford a bad grade in this class since this is fake for you but this is VERY real to me and I can't afford it!" Naruto knocked Harry out of the way and in doing so dropped the kunai in the bubbling pot. Since it still had very slight hints of blood on it, the potion became unstable and exploded.

"Potter! Uzumaki! Detention! Tonight," Snape sighed. These boys where giving him a POUNDING headache!

---

When they arrived in detention, Snape gave them a lecture.

"You two have to stop this fighting! Your part of the same house, same Quidditch team, and are fighting for the same cause. Plus I'm sick of you ruining my cauldrons and wasting my supplies!"

"Sorry…" they mumbled.

"Don't be sorry! Just don't do it again!"

"Aw…little Naruto is apologizing?! What happened to his attitude?" a voice said. Naruto's eyes winded and Sasuke and 2 cronies walked out from the shadows.

Naruto growled and his teeth grew into fangs, nails into claws, and his brilliant blue eyes turned red. "SASUKE!"

"QUITE!" the Uchiha roared and that was the last thing all 3 remember.


	11. Kidnapped! A Supprise! WHATS GOING ON?

The Other Snake Lord

A/N: So I changed my penname. I like Inuyasha but I LOVE Akatsuki. Which I guess you could tell cause I made them all good in my story. And 2010 is the year I graduate high school (1 0 YOU KNOW!) And its my youtube screenname too.

Sorry for the delay with updating. I'm taking this medican that has bad side effects, then I got a cold, then I started Segment 2 in drivers ed! And next week is going to be busy too! So I'll try to update as much as I can.

Oh I would like to say that I do make spelling errors so...yeah...my bad!

Thanks to Alien26, GaaraRoxmySox, grumpywinter, Loner Kitsune Girl, and Link Fangirl01 for reviewing!!

GaaraRoxmySox is thinking about posting a story called "Harry Potter and the Other Snake Lord". Check it out when you can.

Disclmaer: Me no own

* * *

When Harry woke up he was strapped to chains in a dungeon. Naruto and Snape where coming to also.

"Why hello little Potter," a cold voice said.

"OROCHIMAU!" Naruto gasped.

"Aaaah Kyuubi. You're up I ssssee. I'll tend to you later," the snake man said.

"Where's Sasuke!"

"Sssssasuke-kun is busy right now. Now Harry-kun, why didn't you respond to our messssssage?"

"Message?" Harry asked.

"About our hossssstage." Harry was utterly confused.

"We didn't tell him because we know it's a trap!" Snape hissed.

"Sssssevus Sssssnape. How disssssappointing… you sssssssshowed promisssse. But ssssadly you joined them. And why would we lie? If we sssssay we have a hosssstage, we have one."

"Who?"

"Sssshe's sleeping right now in this very room, in the ssssshadows. I'm sssssure you'll have a very long time to chat. Harry-kun…you can either join me or die." Harry opened his mouth to answer but Orochimaru stopped him. "I know your going to ssssay no Harry-kun, which isss why I'm going to give you time to think it over. And you have Naruto-kun and Sssssape-kun to chat with along with our little trapped friend." Orochimaru smiled. "Bye for now!" He left.

Naruto started screaming in Japanese after Orochimaru. "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASUKE!" he screamed. "WHERE ARE YOU? I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

"No he's not," a voice said. "Sasuke doesn't live here. He only comes here once and a while."

Snape froze. He knew that voice even though he hasn't heard it in over 18 years.

"Damn it!"

"Your lucky," the voice said. "He's hell bent on killing you."

"Still?" Naruto sighed.

"He wants to kill you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. If an Uchiha kills their best friend they can activate a special form of their bloodline and then he can kill Itachi but the idiot doesn't know Itachi isn't bad!"

Snape was still looking over into the shadows from where the voice came from. "You're dead…" he whispered.

"Well clearly I'm not or I couldn't be here now could I, Sev?"

Naruto snickered. "Sev?! That's gold!"

"Quite Uzumaki!" Snape hissed.

"Wait…Sev? Mom?!" Harry asked.

"Hi Harry darling," Lily Potter said.

"How?!" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure. I was randomly standing outside at our old house. I decided to look for you but I had no idea where you where and then last month Orochimaru got me."

Snape felt like passing out.

"HEY!" Naruto said. "Sorry for interrupting but what if no one finds up and we're trapped here forever and we DIE! AAAAG HINATA-CHAN!" He was sobbing anime tears.

Just then Kakshi, Gai, and Deidara where standing there.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" he sobbed.

"WHY WHO IS THIS LOVELY LADY?!" Gai asked, walking over to Lily. "YOUR YOUTHFULNESS IS REFRESHING!"

"Ug…thank you? Um…"

"HOW RUDE OF ME! I'M MAITO GAI, BEAUTIFUL GREEN BLAST OF KONOHA! THIS IS HATAKE KAKASHI, MY COOL ETERNAL RIVAL! AND THAT IS DEIDARA, THE BEST ARTIST IN IWA!"

Lily looked beyond Gai and Naruto mouthed, "He's crazy but really nice".

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lily Potter…Even…I'm Harry's mother."

"LOVELY LILY! LET ME HELP YOU OUT OF THOSE CHAINS!" Gai easily broke them.

"He's flirting with her, yeah. It's gross, yeah," Deidara gagged.

"HE'S WHAT?!" Snape and Harry yelled.

Kakashi got Naruto, Harry, and Snape out of their binds.

"Gai stop and let's go before you make us all loose out lunches!" Kakashi said.

---

"Where is everyone? I don't sense any charka at all!" Naruto said.

"That's because no one is here, yeah. It's a decoy, yeah!" Deidara said. When they finally got outside they where deep in a forest.

"Where are we?" Snape asked.

"Grass Country. It's between Earth Country and Fire Country," Gai said.

"We're like…a 4 days walk from my home town of Iwa and 4 days away from Konoha in the other direction and we're only a hour away from Kusa where Zetsu-san comes from, yeah!"

"Everyone grab hands. They raised the security back at Hogwarts and it'll take more charka to get through it," Kakashi said. They did what they where told and Snape almost fainted holding onto Lily's hand. "Harry-kun, Severus-kun, Lily-san, do you know how to release charka?"

"Ug…" all 3 said at once.

"It's simple. Take that energy you feel inside when you do magic and instead of forcing it out of a wand, force it somewhere else. Hands, feet, it doesn't matter." They did what Kakashi told them and it felt REALLY weird.

"Good. Now let's go!" And in a puff of smoke they where gone.

---

They arrived in the Headmaster's office and Lily, Snape, and Harry felt weak, using their magic in such a foreign way.

"Oh my! Lily Potter!" McGonagall gasped.

---

Before McGonagall got to Lily she turned to Snape.

"Explain yourself! You a very accomplished wizard can't take on a 17 year old boy?!"

"Not any 17 year boy!" Naruto interrupted. "Uchiha Sasuke is not normal! He's a genius! The best in my year!"

"That may be so Mr. Uzumaki but that still doesn't explain why you couldn't handle it Severus!"

"My apologies…" Snape said.

"Now Lily, please tell me what happned."

FLASHBACK!!!

Lily opened her eyes. She looked around and she was on the ground in a graveyard.

She got up and looked at the tombstone. (A/N: I'm changing dates around to make it so it's in 2007 instead of 1997.)

It read:

James Potter Lily Potter

Born 27 March 1970 Born 30 January 1970  
Died 31 October 1991 Died

The weird thing was that there was no date of death on the tomb.

---

She had no idea where to go. The only thing she knew was that she needed to find Harry. She had no wand so she couldn't apparate so she started walking away.

---

A few months went by and Lily hadn't heard anything about Harry when a man with long black hair came toward her. He was very creepy with his sickly pale skin and his snake like eyes.

"You sssseem like your looking for ssssomething," he hissed.

"Yes…" Lily said.

"May I be of any help?" Lily looked at him oddly. She didn't trust him. "I can ssssense your sssstrangth. Join me and I can help you."

"No thank you."

"Well I really wasn't asking."

---

The next think Lily knew, she was in a base somewhere deep in a forest in Japan.

"Up I see," a cold and emotionless voice said. She looked up into the black eyes or Uchiha Sasuke.

"Where am I?" Lily asked.

"Just a few hours outside Kusa." Sasuke could tell Lily was confused. " Kusa is the shinobi village in Grass country between Fire and Earth country in the Hidden Shinobi Villages in Japan."

"Oh that. Well why am I here then?"

"Orochimaru-sama will think you'll be useful in his plans."

"Which are…?" Sasuke look unsure if he could tell Lily or not but he figured if Orochimaru wanted her, she should know.

"This wizard kid…Harry Potter I think it was, killed Orochimaru-sama's friend, Voldemort-sama and now Orochimaru-sama wants to kill him and we also learned that Kohoha and Suna are going to join them with a few random ninja from Kira, Iwa, Kusa, and Taki so that makes Orochimaru-sama want to fight more."

Lily was shocked. Voldmort was dead!!! And her son did it!

"I won't help! I don't want to kill anyone who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! I refuse."

"You don't have that option."

---

Lily refused to tell them her name and refused to help so they kept her a prison. Finally one day they did something to her that made her tell the true and she told them she was Harry's mother. The next day the hostage note was sent.

FLASHBACK!!!


End file.
